Star Trek: Uncharted
by Eyladon
Summary: The USS Enterprise is the first Starfleet vessel to successfully navigate the NecroCloud Nebula and travel farther into uncharted space than any Federation ship has ever gone before. But when they receive a cryptic distress signal from an unknown planet asking for assistance, Captain Kirk and his crew must risk everything to save a species from an evil warlord. cover made by http


"What are you doing to my music?!" Jaylah yelled as soon as she entered the room. In an instant she had rushed over to the half taken apart box sitting on Scotty's desk.

Surprised at the sudden entrance, Scotty bolted up right, several tools clanging loudly as they were knocked to the floor. "I was just... I was only tryin' to..." He tried to find the right words to explain himself, but found himself at a loss.

Jaylah quickly ran to her beloved music box, trying to gather together as many of the broken pieces as she could.

"Calm down there Lassie," Scotty attempted to reason with her, holding his hands up in a helpless gesture as her pale lips curled back over her teeth.

Jaylah's head darted up, her streaked amber eyes burning with rage. "You better not have break my music Montgomery Scotty," She growled.

"Now just hold on a second, I didn't break anything," Scotty assured her, gently setting some wires back into the box and folding the top panel back over the exposed inside. "I was only...I mean...weren't you were supposed to be meetin' with the captain?"

"I was meeting with him already," Jaylah snapped, running her long fingers over her precious music, checking the various displays dials.

Scotty flashed an nervous smile. "Now I didn' break it, I was just..." He cleared his throat. "Hold on." He turned and grabbed something sitting on the far counter. It was small and rectangular, with a metallic violet surface that gleamed in the light. "It's a present," He held out the strange piece of metal. Jaylah merely looked at it in suspicion. "A gift, you know somethin' you give someone for—"

"I know what is gift!" Jaylah spat, snatching the metal device from him.

Scotty attempted to smile, but the anger had not entirely left Jaylah's eyes yet. Instead, he settled for an awkward nod before he turned back to his work. He picked up a tool and started to fasten the metal plate back onto the top of the music box. Jaylah studied the curious piece of metal in her hands.

"Since your music box was damaged when we crashed the _Franklin_ , I thought I might try and fix it up a little..." Scotty explained.

Jaylah slid her finger across the violet metal surface. A glowing blue display suddenly appeared and loud music emanated from the small device. "My music," She said under her breath.

"See, I think I fixed _this_ old thing up so it should work now," Scotty told her, raising his voice to be heard over the sudden blare of the distracting music. "But while I was workin', I thought it might be nice to put all the music directly onto that little device right there, that way you can listen to it wherever you are without having to drag this big clunky thing around."

Jaylah couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you Montgomery Scotty," She said, her voice lost in the noise of the beats and shouting. Which, growing considerably louder, had drowned out most all other sounds.

"What?" Scotty shouted.

Jaylah grinned as she closed the small display on her new music player. The blaring music abruptly stopped. "Thank you."

Scotty shrugged. "Aw, it was nothin'. Just think of it as a way of me thankin' you for everythin' you did for us back there."

Jaylah lifted herself up on one of the large power boxes, sitting on the edge with her long legs dangling over the edge as she reopened the display on her music device.

Scotty was about to get after her for climbing up there as he usually would with Keenser, but he quickly changed his mind.

"I see the captain's almost got you in a uniform," Scotty commented.

Jaylah was never fond of the Starfleet uniforms. Although she was somewhat exempt to regulations since she was more or less an honorary member of the crew. She had been accepted into Starfleet Academy, but special accommodations had allowed her to attend after the five year mission's completion. Then, she would have to don the red shirt for good.

Currently, she was wearing a simple black undershirt with the long sleeved red shirt tied around her waist. The star fleet insignia, engineering division, was pinned to her undershirt. She still wore her own combat boots along with the black star fleet pants, although she did often comment on how the pants were impractical and impeded her ability to high kick someone should they cause trouble.

"I do not like the red color," She said.

"It suits you," Scotty told her without thinking. "I mean that it looks nice on you. I mean...red it's, uh, nice color...on you...in general...is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I think the radiation core must be leaking or something." He made a face, quickly returning to clean his workspace. He kept his head low, trying to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

Jaylah was grinning as Scotty started to shove the tools away into various drawers. "Where did James T. say we are going next?" she asked.

"Well, assuming we don't get killed somewhere far out here into uncharted space..." Scotty answered as he shoved the last of his tools away. "...hopefully somewhere excitin'."

"Mr. Scott," Captain Kirk's voice echoed over the intercom, "I need you and your crew to be standing by. We're coming out of warp a little sooner than expected."

Scotty stared confusedly at the ceiling from where the voice came. "Aye...aye captain!"

"What is it?" Jaylah asked, the grin immediately fading.

"Something's wrong," Scotty said half to himself, half to the confused Jaylah sitting there watching him. "Something is very wrong."


End file.
